


A Terrible Waste

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, anakin is very protective of droids, and respects Anakin's feelings, at least the ones on their side, obi wan at least kind of gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Anakin is distressed over droids, Obi-wan offers comfort that might actually help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patientalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/gifts).



> A prompt from tumblr: 136. Can you not see murder when it’s in front of you?  
> Rebloggable [here!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/152740363994/prompt-136)

“Can you not see murder when it’s right in front of you?!” Anakin yelled at Obi-wan.

They were perched above the battlefield, and had just witnessed an explosion that took out dozens of republic droids. Droids which had just been shipped to this planet to aid in harvesting food for the local population. 

“Honesty Anakin, I understand your affinity towards anything mechanical, and it is an unfortunate loss, but really, they were just droids.” Obi-wan calmly replied in the face of Anakin’s anger.

“Just droids, Master? No. They were complex machines, that were able to make difficult decisions on their own regarding the harvest. They were programmed to deal with all manner of problems that were going to help this planet survive, and they were blown away in a manner of seconds. That is murder if I ever saw it.”

Obi-wan had a look of sympathy on his face. “It is a terrible waste.” He put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder and tried to cheer Anakin just a little, “How about we go visit the separatists that did this on the field, and make them pay for it.”

Anakin turned towards him and smirked, “That sounds like an excellent idea, Master.” 

Rather than making a plan first, Anakin force jumped off the cliff side they were on, and ignited his lightsaber on the way down.

Obi-wan shook his head, “I suppose that was the inevitable outcome.” Instead of taking the waiting transport down, Obi-wan shrugged and followed Anakin down the cliff side.


End file.
